It's a New WorLd
by ceLestiaLmaiden2
Summary: Hermione's dream reveal her past, and old enemies become new friends, as old friendships fall apart. [DracoHermione] I suck at summaries! PLEASE READ! oOo and Review [dont own HP...wish i did though!]


Hermione stood at the foot of her bed. She checked her trunk and made sure everything was inside. She grabbed her trunk and rushed down the stairs.

"Mom…let's go! I don't want to be late!" Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and went to bathroom. She sighed at her reflection. Hermione Granger had definitely changed over the summer. Now a sixth year, her hair was straight and layered, and fell to her mid-back. She was tanner and more developed. Her clothing style had changed also; she now wore a denim mini skirt, and a white tank top with a denim jacket. Hermione pulled out some lip gloss and applied it before turning the light off and exiting the bathroom. Two seconds later Hermione ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh shit…what happen?" She mumbled to herself. Hermione brought her hand up to her eyes, which were now golden. She poked at them, testing to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, satisfied that they weren't she stopped poking at her now irritated eye. She pouted and called her mom.

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a minute?"

Hermione's mom appeared at the doorway. 

"What is it- oh…wow" She finished as Hermione turned to her mom.

"What happened are those contacts?"

"No, mom, I just looked right now and there they were!"

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter she had never known Hermione to tell a lie, so she believed her.

"Well, we're just going to have to wait, see if its hormones…but if we don't get going now, we'll never make it to Diagon Alley before rush hour traffic."

Hermione squeaked and rushed past her mom, grabbing her trunk and rushing out the door to the car were her dad was waiting.

The drive to Diagon Alley was fairly quick. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and paid Tom for a room. She would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night until school started tomorow. She put her stuff in her room and left heading into Diagon Alley. She walked around aimlessly and didn't noticed people staring at her. She hardly noticed anthing at all, she was in deep thought about the sudden change of eye color. She wasn't aware of anything until she felt herself bump headfirst into what felt like a wall. As she lay on the floor, she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Are you going to lay there all day Granger? Or get up?" Malfoy drawled. _So that's who I ran into! My goodness, he's muscles are so…whoa Mya this is Malfoy we're talking about here!_

Hermione sighed as she picked herself up, obviously not expecting any help from Malfoy. Yet Malfoy reached down and helped her up. When she was fully standing she glared at the offending body in her way. _My god, he's tall…I only reach his chest! When did he grow?_ Hermione scowled as her mind wandered and continued to glare at Malfoy, now with her head tilted back. The Malfoy she knew was gone, now stood a…well, now he had grown up, his hair wasn't gelled back, and he was taller, and more built.

"You should really watch were your going Malfoy."

"If I'm not mistaking you ran into…me"

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Miss. Granger, you should watch you language in the presence of a Malfoy, no less someone higher than you." A voice drawled behind her. Hermione jumped to the side, and whipped around. There was Lucius Malfoy, in all his glory, looking down at her. _ God why does everyone look down on me!? _She looked back at Draco to see a glitter of hate, and utmost loathing in his eyes. He caught her eyes and his went back to emotionless. 

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Good Day Mr. Malfoy…see you at school Malfoy." Hermione said as she began walking away. Confused at the look Malfoy had given her father.

Hermione laid on the bed of her room. Sleep threatening to overtake her, yet she couldn't, she had studying to do, and plus, she had been having weird dreams lately, and she didn't want to dwell on them. Salazar Slytherin, appearing in your dreams was something that no sane witch wanted to deal with. Hermione dipped her quill in the ink, and continued writing notes. Her eyes drooped slightly and her hand slipped as she drifted off into the deep slumbers of sleep.

*~*~_Mione's Dream_*~*~*

**_"Mione…Mione…" Hermione stood up as a soft voice reached her. She looked around her and didn't recongnize the luxurious room at all. The walls were silver, with green serpents trimming it. The carpet was silver and plush. She sat up, and in front of her was Salazar Slytherin._**

"Where…where am I?"

"At home…Mione."

"Home…but…but…"

Salazar smiled slightly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Eyes that held deep sorrow. Hermione looked up and shifted uncomfortably.

"Why am I here…" Hermione asked softly.

Salazar looked at her and sighed.

"It is time for you to know……I guess it would be best…to just be honest, and get it out… you are my daughter."

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared into his eyes.

"H-how?"

"Well, I was…I did many things I'm not pround of…and it was your mother who taught me it. Your mother, she…showed me what I wanted, my views were wrong. Your mother was a pureblood also. Her name was Titania. I feel in love with her and we had you. But…evil was rising in the wizarding world, things were not as they seemed, and deception was every where. Titania, had the power of a Seer, and she could See that living in our time, would be dangerous, because you very powerful. So we did the unthinkable, we put you into a sleep, you would not wake up, until your powers were needed, and not until there would be someone strong enough to protect you from the dangers you would face. You have awoken, and have grown into a beautiful young lady. You look just like your mother. I cannot tell you much more, but tomorrow, you will be sorted into you new house…please, be safe Mione…your mother is watching over you."

Hermione looked around as the room started to fade.

"Wait! Father!"

Hermoine bolted upright, her hand outstretched. She looked around, the room was slightly dark, with the rays of dawn just penetrating. She fell back on her bed and looked at her watch. It read 5:30. Hermione groaned and rolled over. Today she was going back to Hogwarts. She groaned again. Harry and Ron hadn't talked to her all summer. After Sirius death, Harry and Ron had stopped talking to her, both taking the death hard. They had acted as if she didn't know Sirius at all. Ron had started to ignore her completely, and if he wasn't ignoring her, he was making rude comments. Harry…Hermione didn't want to think about him, he had been worse than Ron, it seemed all the Gryffindors had turned against Hermione. Hermione snorted silently. _I don't need them anymore. If anything they need me! _Hermione got of the bed and packed her belongings. She looked over the room and walked out. The common room was quiet so earlier in the morning, and Tom was at the bar washing a few glasses. Hermione waved to him and walked to the station.

Hermione walked into the station slowly, muling over her thoughts. She past a group of guys, and they started howling and hooting, and whistling. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking, speeding up when she noticed that they were following her.

"Hey there, hot stuff…"

"Lets go around back, I wanna hit that…"

"Hey I was wondering if you were tired cuse you been running through my mind all day long!"

"Can I have your phone number? I seemed to have lost mine!"

Hermione almost laughed. She had heard that line once or twice before, and it never failed to sound so…corny! She reached the barrier between platform 9 ¾ and couldn't go through with the boys following her. She turned around and glared at them.

"I would like it very much, it you would STOP following me!" The boys smiled suggestively at her.

"Oh…I like em fiesty."

"Are you kidding me? With the lines you guys were throwing out, you couldn't get a date with a Drag!"

The boys looked at her furiously for a second and then advanced on her. She looked around, the station, and noticed that it was empty. No one would see them if they attacked her. _Maybe…just maybe they won't attack me…_ Hermione snorted in her head. That was a far fetched thought.

"Alright…if you won't come with us by will, you'll have to come with us by force, or…" Hermione's eyes widened in shock as they grabbed at her. She struggled but she wasn't strong enough. 

"Let me GO!"

They held her tighter, and she felt a hand on her throat. It tightened it the world started to dim.

"I believe the Lady asked you to let her go." An emotionless voice said. Hermione opened her now squeezed shut eyes open. Golden eyes started into silver. Time seemed to slow down as one by one the boys were plucked off of her. The last thing she felt before she fainted were arms wrapping around her, holding her up. 

Hermione woke up in a compartment. Blonde hair dangled from above her. She moved it aside and slowly sat up.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." She blinked twice before she realized that Pansy Parkinson was staring at her. 

"Wha-how…?" Pansy laughed at the look on her face. 

"Draco brought you in, he told be of you 'adventure' with the muggles. Very…interesting." Hermione started at the pretty blonde in front of her. This was Pansy Parkinson, the mud-blood hater, the Slytherin who had, along with Draco, given her hell for the past 5 years of her life.

"I know what your thinking. Pansy the mud-blood hater…yeah…that's me! But not really, its just a front me, Draco, Millicent, Sean and Blaise put on, although I do have certain views on purebloods and mud-bloods, just not what you might think. Plus your not really a mud-blood now are you? Hermione Slytherin?" Hermione almost fell off the chair, Pansy stopped her fall.

"How- how…how did you know…I thought it was just a dream."

"We all had the dream, we could all see you, see each other, but you couldn't see us. It was really funny, watching your facial expressions. Salazar told us everything he told you. I…I'm sorry about everything I said to you before, in the years past…it's just, my parents…they…" Pansy took a deep breath. "My parents, would kill me if they knew my loyalties did not lie with Voldemort…our parents would kill us all." 

"Yes, they would." Draco said as he steped in followed by Blaise, a handsome dark haired boy, Millincent, a pretty brunnette, and Sean, another handsome boy with light brown hair. 

"I'm confused…what did my…father…mean when he said that the resorting will start today?"

"Well, the sorting hat was charmed by your father when they put you to sleep, it would put you into Gryffindor, and then…I guess when you were sorted, the charm hid your identity so it put you in Gryffindor."

Hermione sat in the bench, looking at the people who were previously her enemies. She smiled at them and held out her hand.

"Thank you Pansy, Draco. Let's put everything behind us, especially if were going to be house mates!"

***********

AN: Thnx a lot everyone for reading this! If I get reviews I'll continue!! Please REVIEW!!


End file.
